


I Am Not A Victim

by WhisperingFingers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingFingers/pseuds/WhisperingFingers
Summary: “Son. I think we should talk about what happened.”“No.”Damian’s response is firm and stabbing. He doesn’t meet Bruce’s eyes, can’t even look at his face after what happened.





	I Am Not A Victim

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest I have no recollection of writing this fic; I just found it in my google docs but it's okay so I thought I'd post it. Also I love the batfam, angst, and comfort. I hope y'all enjoy!

Damian shut his bedroom door and turned the lock. It had a resounding clunk which made him feel better even though he knew any member of his new family could have it open in a matter of seconds. Hell, his father would probably just break down the door. He could afford a new one. 

Still, the lock was a sign that he didn’t want them coming in. It implied that visitors were not allowed, even more so than the closed door did. Not that anyone respected that anyway. 

A knock at the door. Damian’s eyes shifted to it in anger. 

“Go away!”

“Master Damian, perhaps it would be best if-”

“Alfred. Please leave me alone.” 

Silence from the other side. The older man contemplating. 

“As you wish, master Damian.” 

 

He sighs and flops onto the bed. He knew what was coming and he’d do just about anything to avoid it. Maybe he should run away. The thought danced in Damian’s mind and he knew it wasn’t a real option. They needed him and as much as he hated to (and would never to their faces) admit it, he needed his family just as much. Still, he didn’t want to be treated the way he knew they were going to treat him. 

Like a fragile glass figure. Damian was not fragile. Impulsive. Dangerous. Reckless. Yes. 

But he was not fragile. He told himself, over and over again. 

 

No knock this time. Just the click of the door unlocking before it’s swung open. 

“What do you want Todd?!”

Damian’s anger didn’t phase him. Anger from the boy was normal. It was good. Well, not good but...it was normal. 

“I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Tt. Well i don’t want to talk to you, so get out.” 

Jason sits on the edge of the bed and Damian rolls to the other side, placing a hand on the batarang left on his bedside table. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Damian.”

The younger boy grits his teeth at that statement and snarls. 

“Get the hell out of my room,Todd!” 

Jason stands up and walks towards the door. He pauses in the door frame and looks back at Damian. 

“It’s not your fault, you know?”

He barely shuts the door before the batarang is implanted in its wood. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Bruce is at dinner. It’s not a family dinner. It’s just Bruce and Damian sitting at the table. Damian wants to run but he forces himself to stare at his plate and stab his fork into the broccoli. The silence is palpable and Damian rushes to shovel the food into his mouth so he can leave before his father starts talking. 

“Damian…”

Shit. It’s too late. 

“Son. I think we should talk about what happened.” 

“No.” 

Damian’s response is firm and stabbing. He doesn’t meet Bruce’s eyes, can’t even look at his face after what happened. He pushes his chair from the table and monotonically speaks. 

“May I be excused, father?”

Bruce doesn’t push him to talk about it. He nods and Damian catches the movement out of the corner of his eye before he bolts out of the room. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

“What?!” 

Damian can hear Tim’s voice carry up the stairs and penetrate his door. He slams his hands over his ears. Not him. He is the last person Damian wants to know what happened. No matter which way the conversation goes, it’ll be pure agony for him. 

Damian bypasses the humiliating interaction of walking past Tim on the stairs and opts to climb out the window to get to an entrance to the batcave. He dons his training clothes and grips his katana. The reason this whole predicament arose was because he wasn’t strong enough. He didn’t train hard enough. He wasn’t able to stop that man and now his entire life was thrown out of balance. This could never happen again. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

By the time Tim entered the cave, Damian’s muscles were aching and his body was soaked with sweat. Panting, he drove his katana into a punching bag. He had finished cutting up the tameshigiri mats awhile ago and switched to destroying the other training gear around the batcave. 

Tim said nothing. He merely picked up his bo staff and focused on the objective in front of him. The two trained silently until Damian slipped on the sweat soaked mat he resided on. 

“Are you okay?” 

The tone of Tim’s voice implied that he wasn’t asking about Damian’s slip up. The boy lifted himself to his shaking legs, far past the point of exhaustion and he struggled to snarl at the other. 

“Don’t”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t fucking treat me like that!”

“I’m sorry” 

Damian swings at him and Tim easily knocks the younger boy to the ground. 

 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

 

Robin is on patrol alone. He doesn’t want to see any of them. His family. He can’t bear it. He just wants to fight. Hell, Damian really wants to kill but he resists that urge. He tries, he really tries.  
But when he defends the girl in the alley from the creep, he snaps. Damian’s vision blurs red and he can feel the man’s bones crunching against his knuckles and he can’t stop he can’t stop he can’t-

A hand is wrapped around his wrist, holding him back from administering another blow to the man unconscious and bleeding on the ground. 

“Robin” 

Nightwing’s voice is soft, not gruff like Batman’s would be had he caught his sidekick in this position. Damian lowers his arms and slumps to his knees. Dick fires off a quick call to pick up the remains of the pummeled man and he easily picks up the small boy and whisks him off to the top of a building far from the site of the almost-murder. 

 

He puts Robin down and they sit and stare out at the dark city. The pair is quiet, the night is quiet, save for the hustle and bustle of cars driving and people walking about even at night. Nearly fifteen minutes pass before Nightwing opens his mouth to speak. 

“It happened to me too.” 

Damian considers feigning innocence for a second. 

“What, pummeling a creep to death?”

“I was raped.”

That shut Damian up. When the boy could finally formulate a sentence, he uttered out a choked noise before managing to actual get the words out of his mouth. 

“I should have fought harder...I should have been more prepared...I should have-”

Nightwing cut him off with a hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Would you say that to me? To anyone else?”

Damian sat there, staring at his older brother silently. 

“Damian, I know it’s hard to wrap your head around this but if you keep trying, maybe one day you will. It’s not your fault. It’s never the victim’s fault. It’s always the rapist’s”

The younger boy continued his contemplative silence before interjecting with a stern tone. 

“I’m not a victim.”

Nightwing nodded and wrapped an arm around him. Damian leaned into his touch and for the first time since it happened, he let his tears flow freely. Dick held him, not saying anything.


End file.
